New And Shy
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Spencer is the shy, new girl at Rosewood. Hanna is the popular girl. What happens when they run into each other. Literally.


**A/N: Prompt. Hope you like it :)**

**I might do more shy!Spencer and popular!Hanna, I like the idea of them!**

**Cheers.**

* * *

Peter and Veronica Hastings were extremely successful at what they do. They were the best of the best. They only had two daughters, and both were raised to be perfect, because perfect can be achievable if you try hard enough. Melissa and Spencer Hastings were programmed to believe that from birth.

Melissa was already in college, following in her parents footsteps, making them beyond proud. Spencer, on the other hand, was a junior in high school, shy, brainy and socially challenged.

Spencer was just beginning to get used to her school, when her mother told her the "good news" at breakfast one day. They were moving… Again.

Spencer figured she shouldn't be so against it, since she didn't have any friends at her current school anyway, she also figured she wouldn't be so against it if she made friends easily, but alas, she was against it. Not that she could tell her parents either way.

So, Spencer started packing, getting ready to move to "Rosewood"… What kind of name is that anyway?

—-

Hanna Marin had it all. She was beautiful, popular, loved by everyone, accepted by everyone, and she was grateful for that. When she decided, with the help of her best friends Aria and Emily, that she had to come out and tell people, she was terrified of the repercussions, I mean, Hanna's seen all the movies, it never ended well, but for her it went amazing. Apparently, people genuinely liked her.

She wasn't your typical popular, mean girl. No, she was nice to people, sometimes. She did her homework, occasionally. She didn't get in trouble, a lot. She was just awesome. And she knew it.

—-

Seeing the big, blue "Welcome to Rosewood" sign made Spencer shiver; she just felt anxious, she didn't know if it was in a good or bad way yet.

_Her phone vibrated, and Melissa's name flashed on the screen. Spencer opened the test: There yet? -M_

Spencer smiled a little, at least her sister cared about her, if her parents didn't.

_Yup, just passed the welcome sign :( -S_

She didn't have to wait long for her sister's reply.

_Aw. If you need me, I'm here! :) You'll be fine, like always. -M_

Spencer sighed,_ I guess. I'll talk to you later, we just parked in front of our new "home"… -S_

_Talk to you later. Love ya! xoxo -M_

Spencer shook her head,_ Love you too! -S_

"Come on, Spencer, let's go inside," said Veronica, Spencer's mother.

—-

It was Monday and Spencer was supposed to start at her new school. She was terrified. It wasn't because of the new teachers or the new environment; it was because she was really shy. She hated meeting new people.

Her alarm went off, signaling she needed to get up and get ready for the day. So, Spencer ignored the swarm of ugly butterflies in her stomach and went to take a shower.

—-

Parking at Rosewood High School, Spencer was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. I can do this, she kept repeating.

_Go inside. -M_

Spencer frowned, how could her sister possibly know what she was doing?

_You have nothing to be nervous about, you're amazing. Now, go kill it! -M_

Spencer took one, last deep breath, and sent a text to her sister before getting out of the car.

_Wish me luck! -S_

—-

The school had a nice structure, Spencer decided, compared to her last school anyway.

She was walking aimlessly, trying to appear as though she knew where she was going when she collided with someone and both their books fell to the ground.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry…" Spencer immediately kneeled down, collecting her stuff, "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Well, obviously," Hanna said, glaring at the girl in front of her.

Spencer looked up at the beautiful, blonde girl - oh, did she forget to mention that she was very, very, very, very attracted to girls? well, she is - and blushed, before going back to her books, "I didn't mean to…"

Hanna raised an eyebrow at the undoubtedly attractive girl kneeling, "Right…" she said before getting down to collect her books, "Do try to be more careful," she said sarcastically.

Spencer swallowed after seeing the glare directed at her, "I will…"

Aria, standing behind Hanna, sighed, "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around," she said kindly.

Spencer stood up, "Yeah, I just moved here a couple days ago…" she was barely making eye contact.

"Oh, where did you move from?" a tanned girl asked, she was beautiful, that was the first thought that ran through Spencer's mind, the second being, not as beautiful as the blonde.

Spencer cleared her throat, "From Chicago…"

The tanned girl extended her hand, "I'm Emily," she pointed towards the smaller girl, "that's Aria," finally, she nodded towards the blonde, "and that's Hanna. What's your name?"

Spencer shook Emily's hand, "I'm Spencer. Nice meeting you."

Emily and Aria smiled, "You too," said Aria, "What do you have first?"

Spencer looked at her notebook, "English…"

Emily's smile widened, "We have that too! Come on, let's walk together."

Spencer glanced at the blonde, Hanna, who seemed to still be glaring at her, "Yeah, sure…"

—-

Spencer's first day was going strangely so far. Apparently the girls she ran into this morning were the popular girls, Hanna being the Queen Bee, and they were being exceptionally nice to her. Well, Aria and Emily were being nice, Hanna was being all glaring-and-rude-comments. But Spencer would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Hanna. And can you blame her? The girl was beautiful, funny (Spencer thought so even if the jokes were, so far, directed at her), smart (Spencer learned from said jokes) and did she mention beautiful.

Spencer wasn't by any means shallow, but Hanna was drop dead gorgeous, a blind person would notice!

Spencer was currently getting lunch when she heard her name shouted, followed but a hissed "Stop that!", she turned to look at who called her, and lo and behold, it was Aria and Emily, with Hanna not far behind, glaring at Spencer.

Spencer hesitantly waved back at the girls, who yelled, "Come sit with us!"

Taking a deep breath, Spencer made her way to the girls' table.

She sat down next to Emily, facing Aria.

"So, how come you moved here?" asked Aria.

Spencer shrugged, and opened her juice bottle, taking a slow sip before answering, "My dad got a client here so we had to move."

Emily nodded, "At least you get to stay with your parents; my dad's in the military and we hardly ever see him," she frowned.

Spencer couldn't help but think she'd very much like it if her dad was in the military, but then again, it wouldn't make much difference, she rarely saw her parents as is.

"It must suck…" she didn't really know what else to say.

Hanna snorted, "Well, of course it does, her dad's always gone!"

Aria sighed, "Han…" then she smiled at Spencer, "So, how are you liking Rosewood so far?"

Spencer shrugged, "Fine."

Emily chuckled, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"Not really, not when I… No," Spencer stuttered, blushing under Hanna's amused gaze.

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Not when you don't know the people well, right?"

Spencer shrugged, before nodding.

The bell rang, and Hanna was the first to get up and leave.

Aria and Emily sighed, "Don't worry about Hanna, she just isn't all that fond of new people," Aria said, "She'll warm up to you."

Emily agreed, "Yes, Hanna's really sweet once you get to know her. Now, come on, we have class."

—-

Hanna really wanted to say that she hated Spencer Hastings, but Hanna didn't feel like lying. Spencer was very attractive, it was very hard not to notice. Spencer was also incredibly smart, and believe it or not, that's a huge turn on for Hanna. And the thing that Hanna noticed most about Spencer, was that she was beyond cute, beyond adorable!

Spencer often blushed or stuttered, often times because of Hanna, and Hanna was okay to admit that she sometimes stared in a certain way just to get a reaction of Spencer.

What? Hanna had to have fun somehow, and since Spencer didn't appear to have an interest in girls, this was the next best thing.

—-

Spencer thought it was safe to say that this was the strangest day in her life. She was still wondering why Hanna was being mean to her, but she didn't pretend to understand the going-ons of a popular girl's mind.

When Melissa called that night, asking about her first day at school, Spencer told her everything!

Melissa did laugh at, what she called, her "Hanna Crush", Melissa found it extremely hilarious that Spencer had a thing for the popular girl.

But after having a little laugh, Melissa was back to supportive sister mode, and was quick to assure Spencer that she was a catch, any girl would be lucky to have her.

They talked for a little over an hour, about random things, from Melissa's college life to Spencer's new high school teachers to Hanna, Emily and Aria.

Melissa ended the call with a joking, "You should crush on Emily, she seems nice enough,"

"Yeah, yeah…" Spencer laughed.

Finally, both girls exchanged "I love you"s and goodbyes.

—-

The next week went the same as Spencer's first day; Aria and Emily being the sweetest people ever and Hanna being her rude, funny self.

Thursday at lunch, Aria turned to Spencer, "Hey, Spence, the three of us are having a sleepover at Hanna's since her mom's out of town," Aria ignored Hanna's wide eyed look, "Would you like to join us?"

Spencer really did want to go, but one look at Hanna's face made her change her mind, "I don't think so… I have studying to do…"

Hanna rolled her eyes at Emily and Aria's pout and glare respectably, "Oh god…"

Emily turned her pout to Spencer, "Please? We would all love for you to come!"

"Please!" Aria added her own pout.

Spencer bit her lip to keep from laughing, and glanced at Hanna, who also appeared to be holding in laughter, "I guess I could leave homework for another day…"

Emily squealed and hugged Spencer, making her blush, which in turn made Hanna smile. She really loved seeing Spencer blush.

"Okay, okay," Hanna broke the hugging fest up, "The bell rang five minutes ago…"

Hanna stood up, winking at Spencer before leaving smiling at Spencer's blush.

—-

"Mom, is it okay if I sleep over at a friend's house this Friday?" Spencer asked her mother during breakfast.

Veronica hummed, "What's her name?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Hanna Marin."

Nodding, Veronica replied, "Sure, but make sure your homework gets done during the weekend."

—-

Spencer was a little ashamed to admit that she'd never, ever been invited to a sleepover. It wasn't because she was a "loser" or anything, far from that, it was only because of her being extremely shy, which made it impossible for her to make friends.

So, of course she'd be nervous ringing Hanna Marin's doorbell.

She didn't know what to expect when the door opened, but she certainly didn't expect to see Hanna in tiny shorts and a little tank top, holding a glass of what was without a doubt, alcohol.

Hanna took Spencer's hand, "Come in, Hastings!"

Emily and Aria were sitting on the kitchen island, talking and drinking. They both greeted her when they saw her.

The first few hours were spent drinking, laughing and trying to get Spencer to loosen up.

By midnight, all four girls were intoxicated. And when Aria suggested Truth or Dare, they all agreed.

It started off simple: when was your first kiss? How old were you? The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you? Stuff like that. They were all too tired to do any dares.

It was Hanna's turn, "Spencer, truth or dare," she smirked.

Spencer licked her lips, "Unless your dare requires zero movement, truth…" she was lying on her back on Hanna's bed, hands above her and she was looking at them like they were made of magic. Hanna found her really cute while drunk.

"What do you really think of me?" Hanna finally asked.

Spencer frowned, "I think you're mean, well to me anyway, I don't know why," Hanna bit her bottom lip, but otherwise stayed quiet, "I don't know why you hate me. But I really like you, like wanna kiss you like you, you're really pretty, and funny and really, really smart. You're awesome!"

Hanna was staring at her, wide eyed, "You like girls?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes playfully, "You can't ask two question," she wiggled a finger in front of Hanna's face.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Well, since Emily and Aria are passed out, the game is over…" Hanna stopped talking upon seeing Spencer pouting, "What?"

Spencer let her arms fall to her sides, "I'm tired and I don't want to sleep with Emily and Aria."

Hanna shook her head, and got up, extending a hand to Spencer, "Come on, you and I'll take the guest room."

They barely made it to the guest room without crashing down.

Hanna was almost asleep when she felt Spencer wrap her arms around her and pull her closer to her, whispering, "I'm so into girls," before passing out.

—-

The first thing Spencer was aware of was the killer headache she had, the second was that she was holding someone to her, opening her eyes she gasped; holy crap, she was spooning Hanna Marin!

Spencer slowly detached herself from the blonde and quietly left the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," mumbled a half asleep Aria.

Emily smiled, "There's coffee."

Spencer half smiled and poured herself some coffee.

"So how did you sleep?" asked Emily, "Come to think of it, where did you sleep?" Emily wondered.

Spencer blushed, but before she could answer, Hanna walked in, rubbing her eyes, "I need coffee…"

Emily already had a mug ready for her, "I think we need to eat something," Aria nodded, adding, "Yes, god I'm hungry!"

Emily seemed to be the only one functioning, "So, eggs and bacon?" she asked, receiving three nods.

Hanna raised her head from where she had it on the kitchen island, "I missed you in bed, Spence," she said, smirking.

Spencer choked on the coffee she was drinking and started coughing harshly.

Aria rubbed her back, "Really, Han?"

Hanna shrugged, "What? She was keeping me warm…"

Spencer recovered from her coughing fit but was blushing deep red. She didn't say anything.

Emily bit her lip, but couldn't keep quiet, "You slept together?"

Noticing Spencer's bulging eyes, Hanna hummed, "Yup, it was okay…"

"We didn't… We just…" Spencer sputtered.

Aria and Emily were amused at her reaction, but took pity on her and didn't laugh, Hanna on the other hand, burst out laughing, "We know, Spencer, we know,"

Spencer glared at the mug in front of her before standing up and heading upstairs.

Hanna stopped laughing, "Too much?" she asked her best friends, who had their arms crossed.

"A little," answered Aria, "Go talk to her."

Hanna rolled her eyes, but still followed the tall brunette up the stairs.

—-

Spencer was in Hanna's bedroom, pacing. She knew the blonde was only joking, but she didn't really appreciate the jokes always being on her.

She was standing next to the window, breathing deeply to calm herself down. Spencer could take a joke quite well, but her shy personality didn't allow her to open up to people quickly.

That's how Hanna found her, and the blonde did feel guilty.

"Hey…"

Spencer stiffened, but didn't turn.

Hanna sighed, "Come on… You're really making me do this?"

Spencer remained quiet.

"Fine," Hanna crossed the room to take Spencer's hand and turn her facing her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…" Hanna rolled her eyes, "You're just so damn sensitive!"

Spencer took her hand from Hanna's, "I'm not sensitive, I'm… I don't know you and I'm not the most outgoing person…"

Hanna sighed heavily, "I know, I know, and I'm sorry…"

Spencer reluctantly nodded, "It's okay."

—-

Since the sleepover incident, Hanna's tried to be a tiny bit nicer to Spencer, and Spencer's tried to be more outgoing, but unlike Hanna, Spencer failed in her attempt.

It had been two weeks since the sleepover, and the girls were currently in their last period, where they were assigned to groups of four and had to write an essay on one of the natural power sources.

And luckily, Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer were assigned as a group.

Spencer, Aria and Emily were working, while Hanna was sighing repeatedly and complaining, "This is boring!"

Spencer was trying really hard not to snap at her, but she was getting really aggravated.

"Can't we study something actually interesting?" she said, "Power sources? Really?"

Spencer threw her pen on her desk, "Can you shut up?"

Three pairs of eyes widened and stared at her, making her blush lightly.

"I'm sorry?" Hanna was still shocked, in the three weeks she's known her, Spencer had never said anything even remotely rude.

Spencer licked her bottom lip, "I'm trying to work, and that's hard when you're sitting here doing nothing but complain, so please shut up."

Hanna got over her shock and glared at Spencer, "Look here little…"

"Miss Marin, Miss Hastings!" their teacher's voice boomed, "After school detention!"

Spencer's face paled and Hanna actually felt bad for a millisecond before remembering she was supposed to be angry, "Whatever."

—-

Spencer was already in the classroom where detention was being held when Hanna walked in. There were only two other people there other than them.

"Have a seat, Miss Marin, I'll explain the rules," said the teacher sitting at the front of the class.

Hanna took a seat at the back of the class, sighing.

The teacher nodded, "Detention is two hours, you're not allowed to leave the classroom, talk or use your cellphones. What you are allowed to do, is homework," she looked around to see if the four kids were paying attention, "I'll be back in two hours, I'm trusting you to behave yourselves," and with that, she left.

Spencer immediately got her homework out and stared working, making Hanna frown and shake her head. She was playing with her phone, bored, when she decided to have a little fun.

She got up and moved to the seat next to Spencer's, after making sure the other two people in there were sleeping, "Would you look at that, Spencer Hastings doing homework, wow!"

Spencer refused to look up at her, which made Hanna roll her eyes, "I just wanted to let you know, that you're not alone. I mean, I'm not really into it to the extent you are, but I'm into it."

Spencer's brows furrowed, and she let her curiosity get the best of her, "What are you talking about?"

Hanna smirked, "Oh, you know, girls," she said with a shrug.

"What?"

Hanna looked at her like she was stupid, "You're, "so into girls", so am I, except I'm also into guys."

Spencer froze, remembering the night she got drunk. She closed her eyes, counted to ten, before looking at Hanna, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

Hanna frowned, "No… I'm actually bi…" she said it slowly, like she was talking to a child, "And I'm guessing you're gay. Are you out?"

Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes, attempting to read her, "Yeah, I am…" she finally said.

Hanna nodded, "Thought so," she forgot why she was there, but she thought it was an interesting topic of conversation, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Spencer shrugged, "I'm out, but that doesn't mean I have to tell everyone I meet… and it doesn't matter, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

Spencer felt her nervousness fading a little, "I mean, if I ever start dating a girl, you'd know about it. And besides, you didn't say anything about you liking girls…"

"Everyone here already knows," Hanna said, "Have you ever actually been with a girl?"

Spencer nodded, "I've dated a few girls," she hesitated before asking, "You?"

"Yeah, nothing serious though,"

They were quiet for a while, before, "So," Hanna said, smirking.

Spencer looked at her, feeling the nervousness come back, "So?"

Hanna leaned forwards in her seat, "You like me, as in want to kiss me like me."

Spencer blushed and looked down, "I was drunk…"

Hanna hummed, "Sure," she tilted her head to the right, "What I really wanna know is how pretty you think I am!"

Spencer groaned softly, "There's no chance you're letting this go, is there?"

Hanna shook her head, "Not really. I mean you think I'm pretty, funny and really, really smart," she winked, "One might think you actually like me!"

Spencer blushed brighter, making Hanna's widen, "Wait, you like me?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the teacher same back and gave them permission to leave.

Spencer practically ran from the classroom, and from Hanna.

—-

The days following the detention were confusing for Aria and Emily; Hanna was being weird and quiet, Spencer was avoiding them, it seemed at first, but then they realized that she wasn't avoiding all three of them, she was only avoiding Hanna.

And, when Spencer left the table as soon as she saw Hanna, they decided enough is enough.

"What's going on with you and Spencer?" Aria asked the second Hanna sat down.

Hanna was usually a really good liar, "Nothing…"

"I'm finding it hard to believe you," Aria said, with raised eyebrows, "What did you do?"

Hanna was actually insulted, "Why do you assume I did something wrong? Maybe Spencer was the one in the wrong here!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Please. Sweet, shy Spencer? Right."

Hanna didn't know whether or not to tell them, but she decided it was up to Spencer, "I have to go," she got up, ignoring their pleas to sit back down.

—-

Hanna was beginning to get angry; who did Spencer think she was, avoiding her? And now Aria and Emily were looking at her with a "Fix it" look… She couldn't handle it!

It was Friday night, or actually Saturday morning, since it was 2:30 in the morning, when Hanna decided she needed to talk to Spencer.

She knew that when she couldn't sleep, she didn't think, but she ignored that fact and got in the car.

She parked in front of the Hastings' house and marched up to the front door, and rang the doorbell a few times, knowing Spencer's parents were out of town.

When the door opened, revealing a sleepy Spencer, "Hanna…?"

Hanna ignored her, barged in and walked up the stairs, heading to Spencer's bedroom. Where she promptly sat down on the bed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Spencer was tired and confused, "What are you doing here at… 2:50 am?"

"Well, it seems you're not very welcoming any other time of day," Hanna retorted.

Spencer blushed, despite her sleepiness, "I'm…"

Hanna glared, "You're what?"

Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"And why exactly are you avoiding me?" Hanna wouldn't easily admit it, but she was hurt by the brunettes behavior.

"Hanna…"

Hanna stood up, angry, "Is it because I found you're gay? No, that's not it," she tapped her chin, pretending to be thinking this through, "Is it because you said I was pretty, or funny or smart?" she chuckled at the word smart.

"Hanna, you are smart…" Spencer objected.

Hanna waved her off, "It can't be that… Wait," she widened her eyes, and fake gasped, "I get it! It's because I got you in detention, isn't it? I am terribly sorry!"

Spencer clenched her jaw, "Hanna, please…"

"What? You don't accept my apology?" Hanna said, glaring.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"And hurting me is better?" Hanna yelled.

Spencer's head snapped up, "What… How did I hurt you?"

Hanna shook her head, "How was I supposed to feel when you practically ran off every time you saw me?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that…"

"I know," Hanna nodded, "But you did, all because I found out you like me…" she chuckled, "You never even asked how I felt…"

Spencer looked surprised, shocked, "Why would I ask that?"

Shrugging, Hanna replied, "I don't know if you realize how beautiful you are, or how funny, or how cute and adorable and sweet and so hard not to like…"

"Are you…" Spencer took a step closer to Hanna, "H-how do you feel about me?"

Hanna looked into Spencer's eyes for a few seconds before she closed the remaining distance between them, yanked Spencer down and kissed her.

Hanna barely pulled back, "Does this answer your question?"

Spencer hummed, smiled and pressed her lips to Hanna's.

* * *

**If I'm being 100% honest, I'm not crazy for this fic, but I think it's okay, I like it.**

**Do you have any prompts for me? :)**


End file.
